


if nothing's perfect, you and i are nothing tonight

by freckledpianoman



Series: kiss prompts [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, but this time gertchase inspired, more making out!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledpianoman/pseuds/freckledpianoman
Summary: 2. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: kiss prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836868
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	if nothing's perfect, you and i are nothing tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by s4karuna on tumblr!  
> if you'd like to leave a request, check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/freckledpianoman)!  
> title from swimming in the moonlight by bad suns!  
> also they're aged up here 17/18ish

"What are we doing up here again?" Rick asks from behind Beth as she meanders into the small history classroom she'd led them to. Technically this isn't one of the places they're supposed to check before going to meet their friends outside but Beth isn't really here for their mission anyways.

Beth messes with the ribbon tied around the front of her dress- it's this silky black one she's had forever but never got the chance to wear before now. This might be her last chance- last school dance, last actual conversation with Rick.

Tonight could be the endgame, they're leaving to face Icicle in like twenty minutes, she should take the opportunity while she has it. Rick's wearing a suit, surprisingly- even though they're at a school dance she hadn't really expected him to dress up.

"Beth, seriously, we've gotta leave in twenty minutes, what's up?"

"Uh, just looking for something." She mutters, going behind the teacher's desk and opening one of the drawers. That's not why she's here, she's just stalling and building up the nerve to actually  _ do what she came here to do. _

"Looking for what?" 

"You'll see it when I find it."

He laughs and they make eye contact. She should do it- she could, right now. She loops around the desk to stand in front of him and takes a breath, not meeting his eyes.

"You okay?" He asks, and she instinctively nods.

"Just wanted to, uh… try something, if that's okay?" She glances up and sees confusion spread over his face.

"Sure," he shrugs, and she decides that if they die, at least they won't have to remember how awkward this is. She kisses him.

Literally just a peck on the mouth, then she pulls back and steps away. "I'm sorry- this was probably not a good idea."

He moves forward before she can realize what's happening and kisses her- doesn't move back as soon as it's started. So that must mean something, right? She decides it does and brings a hand up to cradle his cheek and slide up to play with his hair.

Their lips slide together, Rick letting out a low groan when Beth's teeth graze his bottom lip. His hands are on her waist and everything is spinning kind of fast right now, but she doesn't want it to stop. This kiss is undoubtedly more heated, but she's definitely not opposed to that.

He pulls back slightly for air and smiles at her, effectively breaking whatever awkward tension was there before.  _ Shit-  _ what if they die tonight and they never get to do this again? She decides that just this once, she'll let herself have this, and pushes him up against the desk, pulling him down to connect their lips while she still can, carding her fingers through his hair and feeling herself whimper as he moves to start trailing kisses down her neck.

It's the end of the world, their actions probably won't have consequences past tonight, and Beth Chapel decides to throw caution to the wind on her last night alive.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> [black lives matter](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


End file.
